Shut Up and Dance
by Where-We-Are-Just-And-Loyal
Summary: After victory on the Quidditch pitch, Rose and Scorpius get caught up in the festivities


Written for: Around the World in Thirty-One Days. France-Event: First Kiss.

Disclaimer: Not JKR here. Or Walk the Moon. I don't own anything.

* * *

I wandered through the crowd, laughing at all the couples on the dance floor. The victory for the Gryffindor Quidditch team had (of course) resulted in a large party in the common room. I had spent the evening talking and laughing and eating with my friends, but now I was trying to find Rose Weasley, my best friend.

Suddenly, the starting notes of a song came on and I felt a hand in mine, spinning me around. Rose.

"What's this for?" I asked. Rose laughed, her hair a halo of bushy red, her face glowing with pure emotion, eyes bright.

"Shut up and dance with me!" she said over the music. I obliged, staring at her. She seemed in this moment to be the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. She was radiant with victory. She seemed to be a little worried about letting go in front of so many people, though.

"Oh, don't you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me" she sang.

"You're holding back" I said.

"Shut up and dance with me" Rose ordered. We spun around the crowded dance floor, lost in each other. I don't know how it happened. We just danced, lost in the moment.

At that moment though, I knew I loved her more than anything. I saw a future with her, right at that moment and before I could hold back, I leaned forward and kissed her, right in the middle of the dance floor. Rose responded enthusiastically, moving her lips with mine. I felt electricity down my spine, colors bursting in front of my eyes. My legs went weak and my brain to mush. Whatever compelled me to make this decision, it was the best decision I ever made.

We pulled apart. I opened my mouth to speak, but Rose placed a finger on my lips, whispering.

"Shut up and dance with me"

And I did as she said, spinning away in the colorful night feeling like I was finally awake after all this time, my heart bursting with love and happiness and pure emotion.

* * *

 _Oh don't you dare look back._  
 _Just keep your eyes on me."_  
 _I said, "You're holding back,"_  
 _She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"_  
 _This woman is my destiny_  
 _She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,_  
 _Shut up and dance with me."_

 _We were victims of the night,_  
 _The chemical, physical, kryptonite_  
 _Helpless to the bass and the fading light_  
 _Oh, we were bound to get together,_  
 _Bound to get together._

 _She took my arm,_  
 _I don't know how it happened._  
 _We took the floor and she said,_

 _"Oh, don't you dare look back._  
 _Just keep your eyes on me."_  
 _I said, "You're holding back,"_  
 _She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"_  
 _This woman is my destiny_  
 _She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,_  
 _Shut up and dance with me."_

 _A backless dress and some beat up sneaks,_  
 _My discothèque, Juliet teenage dream._  
 _I felt it in my chest as she looked at me._  
 _I knew we were bound to be together,_  
 _Bound to be together_

 _She took my arm,_  
 _I don't know how it happened._  
 _We took the floor and she said,_

 _"Oh, don't you dare look back._  
 _Just keep your eyes on me."_  
 _I said, "You're holding back,"_  
 _She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"_  
 _This woman is my destiny_  
 _She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,_  
 _Shut up and dance with me."_

 _Oh, come on girl!_

 _Deep in her eyes,_  
 _I think I see the future._  
 _I realize this is my last chance._

 _She took my arm,_  
 _I don't know how it happened._  
 _We took the floor and she said,_

 _"Oh, don't you dare look back._  
 _Just keep your eyes on me."_  
 _I said, "You're holding back,"_  
 _She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"_  
 _This woman is my destiny_  
 _She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,_  
 _Shut up and dance!"_

 _"Don't you dare look back._  
 _Just keep your eyes on me."_  
 _I said, "You're holding back,"_  
 _She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"_  
 _This woman is my destiny_  
 _She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,_  
 _Shut up and dance with me."_

 _Ooh-ooh-hoo, shut up and dance with me_

* * *

A/N: Hope you like it! I love this song. R&RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

W-W-A-J-A-L


End file.
